The signaling of DVB-T2 (Digital Video Broadcasting—T2, as described in ETSI EN 302 755 V1.1.1 (2009-09) “Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB); Frame structure channel coding and modulation for a second generation digital terrestrial television broadcasting system (DVB-T2)”) contains many signaling fields which are static during the transmission. For instance, the contents of L1-pre and L1-config can only change per superframe, which typically consists of several T2 frames, or even do not change at all for quite a long time (e.g. several weeks or months).
This way of transmitting signaling data in a transmission system, in particular in a broadcasting system for mobile reception of broadcast transmissions, requires a certain amount of bandwidth and transmission power as well as reception power of receiving apparatus (e.g. mobile handheld devices) which contravenes the general requirements of such broadcast systems for mobile reception.